


car crash

by upsettyspaghetty456



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, another very short one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upsettyspaghetty456/pseuds/upsettyspaghetty456





	car crash

I was running to school I didn’t want to be late, it would be the third time this month and I’m sure it would be recorded and a note would be sent to my parents. 

My sides started to ache but it didn’t matter, I could see the school!  
I slowed down slightly and checked my phone. I had two minutes - I could do this. I was getting closer and closer, only one more road to cross. I heard it before I felt it, the screeching of brakes and a chorus of screams from people near me. For a second I felt nothing. Then I felt everything. 

The panic, the fear, the pain. I knew there was people around me but my vision was black and my ears were ringing, I closed my eyes to escape this nightmare and I never opened them again. I still swear to this day that I never saw the car....


End file.
